Make Sure to Smile (Jeff the Killer's love story)
by VampReaper94
Summary: This is about a girl named Mary-Kate. She lives with her abusive father and her older brother. Then she suddenly met Jeff the Killer. Will she love the killer or be put to sleep. Find out in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Make Sure to Smile (Jeff the Killer's love story)

Chapter 1

Hi there I'm Mary-Kate. I'm sixteen years old. I live with my abusive father and my older brother. I wake-up early in the morning for high school. So that way I won't wake-up dad and brother. Then I started walking in the woods. Because it's easier to go to school. As I walk into the class I sat in the backrow of the classroom next to the window.

Then I look at the the window and I saw a young boy. He had a white hoodie,his skin is white,black hair,his eyelids were burnt off, and his smile is really big as if he craved it with a knife. Then he started waving at me and I started my teacher said,"Mary-Kate what are you staring at that window?!" I got up from my desk and ran out of the classroom. But my teacher didn't care if I leave to not. Then I ran outside and I saw the tall faceless man. Then I said," S...Slenderman oh my god!" Then I ran as possible and I trip over by a rock. Then I was blacked out for no reason.

Then someone is carrying me. Then I woke-up into a strange room with a nice king size bed with blood red blankets and a awesome knife collection."What do think of my room?" he chuckle. Then I started to blush real hard and thinking that he is beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The boy with the white hoodie came closer towards me and he said,"you're cute when you blush. Because you are so beautiful when you look at me like that." Then I said,"who are you?" Then he said,"my name is Jeff... Jeff the Killer." My eyes were widen in shock. Then I said,"so you killed people Jeff," **

**So I started fainting and Jeff catch me from fainting. Then he said," Mary you okay." I said," yes I'm okay. Cause you are so beautiful Jeff." Then Jeff started blushing at me that is so cute. Then the boy with the green out-fit said,"Jeff what are you doing? Oh who is this cute chick?"**

**Jeff said," this is Mary-Kate. She is going to be living with us." Then the boy with the green out-fit said," I'm Ben. Do you like video games?" Then I said,"yes, my favorite video game is Legend of Zelda and Inuyasha."**

**Ben was blushing and he said,"Marry me." Then Jeff took out his knife and throws it at Ben."Eek don't kill me!" Ben shouted. Then I started laughing at Ben. "Wow Mary is laughing at Ben and she thinks that I'm funny." Jeff thought.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**When I was done getting dressed and went downstairs to eat dinner. Then I said," hi everyone." Then they said,"Hi Mary-Kate." Then I smile to everyone and I sat down between Jeff and EJ. Then Slenderman said,"Everyone enjoyed your dinner." Then everyone starting to eat dinner. Then I started to eat dinner and having fun.**

**After dinner I went to the guest room and took a nap. Then I heard Jeff and Ben talking to each other. Then Ben said,"Jeff admit you love Mary. I saw you cutting up Mary's dinner and she said thank you." Then Jeff started to blush alittle and Ben walked off. Then Jeff came to the guest room and sees me taking a nap. When I woke-up I saw Jeff and I said,"Jeff hey what's the matter." Then Jeff said."Mary there is something I need to tell you." Then I said,"like what Jeff." Then Jeff blush and he said,"Mary I...I lov...I love you." Then I blush and I said,"I love you too Jeff." Then Jeff put his lips against mine and kissed.**

**Then Jeff and I lay on the bed and sleep together. One morning I woke-up and saw Jeff sleeping with his eyes open. I smiled and slept with my eyes open too. Then Jeff woke-up and saw my eyes open and he said,"Mary why would you do that." Then I said,"Cause Jeff I want to do the same thing that you did." Then Jeff laughed and I blush a lot.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**When Jeff and I went downstairs to eat breakfast that Slendy made for us. Then after breakfast and I got dressed in the guest room. Then Jeff and I went shopping to Hot Topic in the mall. I pick out a Legend of Zelda t-shirt and Vampire Knight t-shirt. When we got back to the CreepyPasta world. Then I saw a young girl was wearing a black dress. She has white skin like Jeff's skin. My eyes widen in fear and thinking that she is going to kill me.**

**She said,"Hello Jeffery it's been awhile don't you think." Then Jeff said,"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT!" Then the girl with the black dress said," You must be Mary-Kate I'm I right. My name is Jane the Killer." Jeff said,"Mary I need you to run right now okay it's not safe here." Then I said," No, I'm not leaving you okay Jeff." Jeff said," Mary I'm going to protect you with my life okay. I just don't to see you get hurt." Then my tears were coming out and I said,"Okay..." Then I hide behind the tree and watch them fight.**

**Jane said,"Ready to fight Jeff." "I'm ready Jane." Said Jeff with a low mental voice. Then after the fight Jeff won the fight. Jeff said,"YES, I WON!" I'd smiled at Jeff that he won the fight. Jeff turn his head and walk towards me covered in blood. Then Jeff said,"Did you see me beat Jane?" I blush and I said,"Yes I did Jeff that was awesome." Then Jeff put his lips against mine and kiss deeply. Then Jeff carried me in a bridal style all the way to SlenderManion. When we got inside and Jeff still carrying me to his room. Then Jeff put me on to his bed. Then I said,"Jeff can you sleep with me please?" Jeff said,"Sure Mary whatever you say." Then Jeff came on the bed and hold me while I was asleep.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**When I woke-up and I was still in Jeff's room. Then Jeff came in to his room with a towel around his waist and showing off his 6 pack. Then my face turn red and thinking that he is hot. Jeff said,"What are you looking at?" Then I said,"N...Nothing J...Jeff." Then he gave the evil grin and came up on to his bed. Then he crawled towards me and my eyes were widen. Then Jeff was on top of me and I was blushing really hard.**

**Jeff started kissing me on the lips again. Then the kiss was getting rough and Jeff was licking my neck then I moan. Then Jeff said," This is going to be to easy and I might want have some fun with you." Then I said,"This is my first time doing this Jeff." Jeff said,"Yeah me too. So are you ready to do this." Then I nodded at Jeff and he took off my shirt. Then he unzipped my black pants and his body came close to mine. Then he lick my sweet spot and he said,"moan louder." Then I moan louder and I took off Jeff's towel.**

**After we made love Jeff and I were asleep. Then one morning when I woke-up and I got out of bed. Then I was taking a shower and when I got out of the shower. Then I looked in the mirror and saw my eyes turn red and I was tall the same height as Jeff. Then I ran to back Jeff's room and I yelled,"JEFF WAKE-UP!" Jeff said,"Oww...what the hell Ma...What the hell happened to you?" I said,"I don't know." Then Jeff said,"I think we should tell Slendy about this." Then I said,"Yes Jeff we need to talk to Slendy right now."**


End file.
